The present invention relates to railway freight car trucks and more particularly, to three piece railway freight car trucks comprised of two parallel side frames with a transverse bolster extending there between. The bolster has two ends each of which is supported by a spring group in a central opening in each side frame. The present invention further relates to an arrangement to dampen the oscillating motion of the bolster in the railway truck.
More particularly, the invention relates to a friction shoe having two spaced sloped surfaces. Each bolster end has two spaced sloped surfaces that engage the spaced sloped surfaces on each friction shoe. Each bolster end sloped surface includes a wear plate that is affixed to the bolster sloped surface by bolts or other connecting devices that allow the wear plate to be replaced.
In one embodiment of the invention, the bolster sloped surfaces have two surfaces forming an angle of 150 to 178 degrees relative to each other. In another embodiment of the invention, the bolster sloped surfaces are a single flat surface.
The type of railway car truck to which the present invention relates comprises two spaced side frame members each having an opening arranged to support opposite ends of a bolster. Each friction shoe also includes a vertical face that engages a complementary vertical face on the side frame having a vertical wear plate. The vertical wear plate is affixed to the side frame vertical face by bolts or other connecting devices that allow the vertical wear plate to be replaced.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an arrangement with a friction shoe for dampening the oscillating motion of a bolster in a railway truck.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an arrangement for dampening the oscillating motion of a bolster in a railway truck by the use of a wear plate that is affixed to the bolster sloped surface to allow the wear plate to be readily replaced.